dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uub
Summary Uub (ウーブ) is a supporting protagonist who appears near the end of the Dragon Ball manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z, and who has a much larger role in the Dragon Ball GT anime. He is the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Due to being the positive reincarnation of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". Powers and stats: Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: '''Uub | Majuub '''Origin: Dragon Ball GT Classification: '''Human '''Age: '''16 '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength , speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in martial arts, Fusion, flight, and the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively. '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (comparable to his previous incarnation Kid Buu, who in Supreme Kai's flashback gradually obliterated a Galaxy) | At least Multi level (After absorbing Fat Buu, and one-shot General Rilldo ) Range: Stellar Speed: MFTL+ 'combat speed (By counting Anime feats) | '''MFTL+ '(After absorbing Majin Buu and capable of keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level (After absorbing Fat Buu). Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Combat Smart '''Weaknesses: '''As the reincarnation of Kid Buu, who fought evenly against and ultimately outlasted Super Saiyan 3 Goku without any signs of fatigue, Uub is considered the strongest human character in the series. However, upon becoming human, Uub lost both his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Cannon – Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki ''through his mouth. * '''Flight' – Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. * Full Power Energy Ball – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. * Final Flash-like energy wave – Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. * Super Kamehameha – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. * Fusion (permanent) – Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. * Energy Barrier – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. * Chocolate Beam – This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. * Super Energy Wave Volley – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * Lightning Arrow – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. * Chocolate Kamehameha – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. * Wrestling moves – Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop/cross armbar combination. Key: Uub (GT Anime Exclusive) | Majuub (GT Anime Exclusive) Note 1: This profile is strictly for the Dragon Ball GT version of the character. Note 2: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Category:Dragonball GT Category:Supporting Characters Category:Human Category:KI users Category:Permanent Fusion Category:Anime Characters Category:Z-fighters Category:Alive Category:Reincarnations Category:Fusions Category:Fusion Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Can Transform Category:Shin Budokai Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 4